A community service represents a service provided on the Internet by an Internet service provider, and provides environments in which various online users can present themselves and communicate with other users. Recent community services include cafes, blogs, bulletin boards, and web-zines.
As the number of community service providers and community services users has increased, some users have indicated a desire to receive additional or distinctive services that may be different from the normal services. That is, the same uniform community environments, for example, title areas, post areas, link areas, and archive areas in the case of blogs have been generally provided to owners of blogs, without considering the individual needs of the blog owners.
If necessary, community-setting environments can be changed by modifying the whole background image of the community or setting predetermined decoration items. However, the above-described modification by the user setting process modifies only a very small part of the whole community environmental setting, and it generates effects of decorating given areas or changing background images without changing the whole layout of the community environment.
Therefore, the conventional art restricts differences between the communities, which may degrade users' interest in visiting sites and communicating with various communities, thereby reducing improvements of service usage.